Tara "Dreamcatcher" Jaquelyn Hughes
Appearance :Tara has a petite and thin build. She has thin, wavy blonde hair, which she typically pulls up in a high ponytail. She also has a small scar on the back of her left hand, but she is not sure how she got it. Clothing :Just like everyone else, Tara wears different stuff depending on if she's at home lounging or if she's going out. When she's out in public, she usually dons sleeveless casual dresses with pencil skirts and sandals. She has a kind of dressed-up summer style. If she's at home, it's striped pajama pants and sweatshirts. Personality :At first, Tara may seem stuck-up, as she is extremely quiet and shy around people she does not know. People who know her well (of which there are only a few) will tell you she is the most unpredictable, funny, witty and deep-thinking person they know. She frequently feels on edge, suffering from mild anxiety and constantly wondering what could go wrong and how to avoid it, in any situation. This is part of the reason social situations, especially ones that involve many people, are so agonizing for her, as her mind pours over all the possibilities of what might happen and what she should say or do. Her calculating mind is both her bane and her best friend, for she is also quite the philosopher and virtually lives inside her head, always questioning how and why the world around her works the way it does. Powers and Abilities Postcognition :Tara has the ability to see briefly into a person’s past. At the moment, she can only see one traumatic experience in a person’s life. She currently has no control over what events she sees, nor how recent or how distant in the past the event is that she sees (in other words, she cannot "rewind" a person's past--she has no choice as to what event she views if she attempts to use her powers). Typically, she will see the person's most traumatic experience. With time, however, her powers will vastly expand. Weaknesses :Tara’s power only activates when she is in close proximity (within 10 yards) of the other half of the project, Jason Norrik, and she can only see into a person’s past if she is in physical contact (skin on skin) with that person. She can only look into the past of one person at a time. Looking into an individual's past is not instantaneous; it takes at least one second if not several depending on the length of the vision. Tara is immobile during these seconds while she is viewing someone's past. Psychics and those with telepathic abilities can counteract and/or block Tara's visions if she makes physical contact with them. Tara has no control over her powers at this point in time; as such, her powers will always activate if she is in physical contact with another person while being within 10 yards of Jason Norrik. This results in Tara frequently becoming overwhelmed by her powers and not only being immobile for the few seconds she is viewing the vision, but often for several minutes afterwards. Tara is emotionally drawn into the visions as though she were actually there, watching the events unfold before her. Tara essentially experiences the same emotional or physical reactions that result from such scenes. Relationships Jason Norrik :Tara has no clue, but when she is nearby this young man, her powers--long-dormant--trigger. Brotherhood of Evil :Unbeknownst to her, Tara was a product of Brotherhood experimentation, bred in an attempt to create a superhero sensor. Rather than developing the powers they were looking for, however, Tara developed the ability to see into her own and others' pasts. The project was eventually abandoned and the test subjects scattered to foster homes, but the exact cause of these events is a mystery. Tara's memories of all of these events were wiped, and only recently has she experienced a flashback involving these occurrences. More recently, the Brotherhood has determined that they want their project back and have sent Woodrow Lamb, Lt. Silas Hope, and HK-47 to reclaim her. Family :Tara is unsure who her birth family was, as she was placed in a foster home at the age of nine. She has retained no memories earlier than this. History Backstory ---- :A product of Brotherhood research, Tara was bred to become a sort of “super hero sensor.” Rather than simply having the ability to detect if someone had super powers, however, Tara developed a different ability entirely: Tara acquired the ability to see clairvoyant images of an individual's past, but only when in direct physical contact with the person. :At some point during their testing, the project was disrupted and abandoned. The test subjects were scattered and wound up in foster homes, all this happening when Tara was only nine years old. Her memory was wiped of the entire circumstance, and to this day she has no idea what happened to her as a child before she was adopted. :It is only recently that Tara’s powers have begun to manifest again, when she was watching an outdoor concert during Park Palooza. She began to see visions of all sorts of terribly traumatic experiences from the people surrounding her in the crowd. Barely making it out of the crowd without passing out from the encounter, Tara then bumped into Jason Norrik as he was exiting the stage. A fleeting vision passed before her where she saw herself and Jason being experimented on as children. :Horrified and confused, Tara left the park and returned to her apartment, afraid to go out for days. But the visions had passed, and Tara has had no problems since. Recovering Tara Hughes ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Shared NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Postcognitors Category:Titans Together